This application for a National Institute on Aging Academic Award describes the research, teaching and clinical program to be undertaken by the applicant, Richard P. Tonino, M.D., over a period of five years. Dr. Tonino is a well-trained internist and geriatrician with special preparation for an academic career. Dr. William A. Tisdale, Director of the Gerontology Unit of the University of Vermont College of Medicine, will serve as Dr. Tonino's Sponsor. Edward S. Horton, M.D., Director of Endocrinology and Metabolism Unit, will serve as Co-Sponsor for the research program. The research plan will involve a study of the effect of physical training on the insulin resistance of aging. The teaching plan will include clinical teaching across all four years of medical school curriculum and the development of a multidisciplinary consult team for resident education at the Medical Center Hospital of Vermont. Closely linked with the research and teaching programs will be clinical practice as a primary care geriatrician in the University-based Given Comprehensive Health Care Center. The very substantial research, teaching and clinical resources of the University of Vermont College of Medicine will be available to the applicant to assure successful attainment of the goals of this Award.